Five Pizzas Probably Isn't Enough
by Commander Anzu
Summary: You are a pizza delivery girl and end up bringing a couple pizzas to the famous Stark Tower. Steve answers the door and you are a bit distracted by his looks. (Steve Rogers/ Reader) Rated T due to the fact that I used the word shit I suppose


Music was blaring as you drove slowly through the crowded night streets of New York, making your way to your next delivery. You sang along loudly until the GPS beeped once more, telling you to make a right at the next light. Halting your singing long enough to pay attention to the comically mispronounced street name, you turned down the music and spared a glance at the buildings beside you and almost went blind at the bright lights shining from the tower on your left. You grimaced as the GPS instructed you to turn left into the blinding light, but proceeded into the parking lot and parked. You assumed the tower was some big important company that you hadn't bothered to check the name of. _Geez, what kind of big business executives order pizza at 11 at night?_ you asked yourself as you get out of the car with the stack of five pizzas. When you turned to get a look at the building for the first time, you stopped short as the Stark Tower's lights shone directly in your face. Once you recovered from the initial shock, you shrugged your shoulders and looked around for an entrance. Avengers get hungry, too. Upon finding the front door, you tried to find a doorbell until a pleasant robotic voice interrupted you.  
"You have been expected. Do come in," the voice chirped, and the front door slid open to reveal a large elevator. You gripped the pizzas tighter but cautiously stepped inside. The doors slid shut and you felt yourself begin to ascend the tall tower. You looked around the spacious elevator, questioning the vast assortment of buttons on the wall. You wondered vaguely if you'd ever get to press one. When the elevator slowed to a halt, the doors opened once again and you found yourself in a long, well-lit hallway with an open door at the end. You could hear the familiar noises of a party coming from down the hall, so you just adjusted your grip on the pizzas and began the walk. Your heart beat accelerated slightly due to some emotion you couldn't place, but you continued on. You had delivered to hundreds of people before; the thought of meeting a couple of super soldiers and gods wasn't going to stop you now. As you reached the end, you could clearly hear about ten people chatting on the other side of the door, so you balanced the pizzas against the wall and your knee and knocked on the side of the doorframe quickly before regaining your grip on the boxes. The room quieted and you felt the blood rush to your head. Suddenly, everything that could go wrong played itself out in your mind. _What if this is the wrong room?_ you thought miserably. _Or what if they're complete jerks? Or, oh my god, what if they don't tip?_ You had just taken a deep breath when a figure appeared at the door. The breath caught in your throat.  
"Oh, the pizza! That's great, thank you." Steve Rogers was smiling at you from the doorway. He took the pizzas from your hands easily and set them on what appeared to be a table next to him as the noise gradually increased once the occupants of the room understood that there was no threat. Then he stuck his hand in his pocket, digging around for the money.  
You realized you still weren't breathing, and you almost choked trying to breathe again. You must have made a small noise, because Steve turned his gaze to you, hand still in pocket.  
"You say something?" he asked kindly.  
You panicked. "No- I just… hello." You groaned inwardly, mentally berating yourself. _A little less lovesick puppy, please._ But you couldn't help yourself. The tall, blond, and absolutely gorgeous super soldier was standing approximately two feet in front of you, so close that you could almost smell the apple pie and vanilla ice cream.  
Steve smiled. "Hi. What's your name?"  
"(Y/n)," you said shakily, but your voice cracked. You cleared your throat and tried again. "(Y/n). Sorry, I'm not used to this kind of situation."  
"Nice to meet you, (y/n). And hey, that's alright. I try not to be intimidating but some people are kinda wary of us in general." He shrugged. His blue eyes bore into your (e/c) ones, making you lose your train of thought momentarily.  
"No, I just forgot to breathe," you stated lamely. "You're really cute." As soon as you realized what you had said, your heart sank. Oh, shit. You stared down at the floor in defeat. Shit shit shit shit.  
"You're not so bad yourself," came the slightly softer reply. Heart pounding, you tried to process what he had said. _Was he actually…?_ You ventured a glance at the man across from you, and were surprised to find his face almost as red as yours. He began talking faster, still blushing profusely. "Uh, sorry. Was that too forward? I mean, I guess not, considering you said it first. Oh, um, I never introduced myself, my name's Steve, but I'm guessing you knew that already and seriously you can cut me off at any time now."  
You grinned. "Hi, Steve." You could hardly believe this was happening. "Um, thank you."  
"So…" Steve began, but was quickly cut off by a man with a goatee who had stepped up from behind Steve silently.  
"Yo Capsicle, the pizza will fossilize before you get around to hitting on this girl properly. Get her number." The man winked at you before nudging Steve and disappearing with the pizza boxes.  
Steve rolled his eyes before saying "That's Tony Stark."  
"I figured,"  
"So, what is your number?" Steve asked, pulling out a sleek smartphone. You tried to contain your excitement as you gave him the information and then pulled out your phone to get his. After the exchange, he looked at you hopefully.  
"I know you're on the job, but do you think you can join us? I can introduce you to the infamous Avengers," he joked.  
"Actually, I am done with my shift, and I can always return the car later, so I'd love to," you said, trying to control your emotions. Steve looked extremely pleased began to step aside to let you in, but halted and blocked your way.  
"Whoa, I almost forgot," he exclaimed, pulling a small clump of bills out of his pocket and counting out the money for the pizza. "Here you are."  
You had forgotten the money completely, and laughed as you took the bills and counted them out before putting them in the money pouch. He definitely was not a lousy tipper. "Thank you, kind sir."  
Steve gave you a smirk and took your hand in his to lead you into the room. "Now come share the pizza you delivered."


End file.
